I've Missed You
by freyinthelake
Summary: Excalibur gives the Lady of the Lake a chance to see her beloved again. Not under the most relaxed of circumstances, but a chance all the same.


There had been turbulence in the water for three days now. Cold swirled through the rough currents, and Freya's consciousness was uneasy. Camelot was in grave danger, she could feel it. How she wished she wasn't stuck in the lake for probably an eternity! It seemed as though a semblance of a body was returning slowly, but far too slow for Freya's liking. A ghost of a feeling would return to where an arm of foot should be, but that came rarely - and sometimes it wasn't pleasant at all. The last feeling she even remembered was half being held, half sharp needles of pain in her side. Sometimes it was even the sensation of flames licking at her hair. But when the feelings did come, she clung to the feeling of weightlessness and being supported by someone, someone she loved. Then the pain passed away.

Another tremulous ripple coursed through the water and Freya shivered. How, she wasn't really sure, but still she did. Looking down through the depths of the lake she caught a glimpse of the sword Excalibur. The silent sword, waiting for its time to come and save Camelot. When _was_ that time coming? Would it be soon? Freya always had liked swimming in the lovely lake beside her old home, but certainly not enough to _live_ in it for the rest of her life. Her body was returning, but it needed to hurry up! There were things to be done besides watching over a sword all day long!

A sudden crack burst through her consciousness and everything around her shimmered. A window seemed to appear in the water before her, and a picture rippled to life. A pale boy with dark hair and….ears. It was Merlin! Her golden eyes. Helplessly Freya laughed at the picture, wanting so badly to talk to him again, to thank him for all he had given her before she died.

Then he turned. A look of pure shock crossed his face and she felt the power of speech return. The water he had evidently spilled was no doubt from Avalon! He could see her!

"Freya….?" It sounded like he was choking the words out, so she smiled encouragingly at him.

"I've missed you."

"Is it really you?"

Freya nodded slowly. "I swore that one day I would repay you, didn't I?"

She proceeded to tell him about the sword that lay at the bottom of the lake - of its ability to slay things both living and dead, which was what Morgause's soldiers had indeed become: the living dead. He looked into the puddle with such disbelief that Freya wanted to reach out and take his hand and tell him everything would be alright.

"You must come to the lake," was what came out instead.

"And you will give it to me?" Merlin asked hopefully.

He alone had to power to use the sword to save all of Albion and its future king Arthur, she reminded him. He must come and she would give him the sword. The whole situation was wonderful and terrible - a reminder that she remained confined to a watery existence, but that he still remembered her. Remembered that she wasn't a monster.

So lost in the moment, she almost missed the "Thank you" that Merlin whispered.

"This has given me the chance to see you again," she beamed. Then her time was gone. The window began to disappear as Merlin turned to look behind him and smile - something had evidently attracted his attention. Sadly Freya watched the last glimpse of her favorite person in the world fade from her so quickly. But he was still the same Merlin she had left behind at Camelot, and she hoped he always would be. The same kind and caring person willing to extend himself to those in need with a smile that rivaled everyone else's. At least she had gotten to see it one more time

A few hours later an unseen force dragged unceremoniously her to the lake bed. The sword's time had come at last. She grabbed it with an arm that apparently had a use now. As though it had a life of it's own, Excalibur dragged her upwards toward a bobbing brown thing floating on the surface. Merlin.

The sword burst through the water and into the world above, with Freya feeling the air for the first time in years. It was only a little, but for now it was enough. A release and a rush of air into space meant that Merlin had taken hold of his prize. The pull of the water sank Freya's arm back into the dark depths and all was dissolved. Now simply a water spirit, but the bearer of a great joy. Excalibur was in good hands and soon to be used for the safekeeping and defense of Camelot, destined for glorious things.

A day later, another tremor shook the waters of Avalon, yet this time it only affirmed happy tidings. Camelot was at peace once more with the rightful ruler at its helm. The sword had found a memorable new home and all thanks to the young warlock of Camelot.

Her golden eyes had done his destiny proud once more.


End file.
